Enchanted in the Enchanted Forest
by Sebs
Summary: Killian and Emma are stuck in Rumpelstiltskin's vault as her magic has returned, but the wand failed to work. When they find a way out, they realize something has gone missing that may alter the future forever. Together they must go on another adventure to find what has been lost. Will they be able to fix the past to ensure the future? Rated M for eventual smut.
1. The Enchanted Forest

"We're trapped, Hook."

Emma and Killian stood inside of Rumpelstiltskin's vault. Just minutes before, Emma had realized her magic had returned as the wand she held tightly in her right hand began to glow the brightest white she had ever seen, but upon trying to use the wand to create another portal to return to Storybrooke, nothing happened. The wand, albeit continuing to glow, sat lifeless in her sweaty palm.

"What are we going to do? Why isn't this working?" She asked as her voice shook, knowing he had about as many answers as she did.

"I don't know, Swan, but panicking right now won't do any good. We need to think." Killian rubbed his temple with his fingers, suddenly very aware of the sharp ache that he had failed to notice before. "Do you think the dark one could help?"

Emma didn't bother replying and instead screamed Rumpelstiltskin's name as loud as she could. When no response came, she tried again, and again until she was completely out of breath.

"It's no good, love," He said in the most comforting tone he could muster. "He whisked us away here for a reason: nothing gets in unless he wants it to and nothing get's out."

"Thats it!" Emma exclaimed, almost jumping in the air as she turned towards Killian. "Nothing get's in or out unless he wants it to. He didn't expect me to have magic! I may not be able to make this wand work for whatever reason, but I _do _have magic. Maybe I can whisk us back into the Enchanted Forest just like he whisked us in here. His magic is dark, after all, and mine is light. Maybe we have a chance."

"Aye, good thinking, Swan. Let me grab the girl and let's get out of here."

"Here," She said, handing the wand to Killian. "Put this in your satchel too, maybe we can get it to work eventually or find someone who knows why it isn't."

After tucking the wand away next to the book, he hoisted the woman they had saved from certain death in Regina's castle over his shoulder and smiled at Emma. "Ready when you are, love."

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind of all of the worry she had had and instead filled it with the memories of the forest she had taken in when she landed there with Killian. She smelled the ferns and moss, felt the wet dew of the forest floor on her hands, felt the cool breeze on her face as it blew her golden hair; the picture in her mind was a complete replica of when they had fallen through the portal and Emma felt her magic respond by burning deep inside of her. With a swipe of her hand through the air, pirate and savior disappeared in a puff of white smoke leaving the vault of Rumpelstiltskin's empty once again.

* * *

Emma broke her fall by clutching the moss underneath her as she fell to the ground, landing on her side. The familiar smell of the forest intoxicated her mind as she breathed in deeply, relieved to be out of the vault and able to breathe fresh air.

Killian mumbled something incoherent next to her on the ground as he rolled over, caught his footing and stood. "I'm impressed, though we need to work on your landing, love." He said with a wink as he held out his good hand to help her stand.

"At least we're out of the vault," She quipped. "That's one problem solved. Now all we need to figure out is how to get the wand to work so we can go back home."

"I think that's the least of our problems, Swan."

"The _least _of our problems?" Emma asked as she turned her head sharply towards him, thoroughly confused.

"Aye." He frowned. "The girl is missing. She wasn't with us when we landed here again."

Emma looked around the forest, peering as far as her eyes could see but found nothing; they were alone. "How could that be? You had her with you!"

"You pose quite the question, Lass, but I fear I'm as lost as you."

Emma sighed as the worry she had previously forgotten about began to fester in her stomach again. "We have to find her, Killian. We let her live, we are responsible for that. If she sees someone she knows when she is supposed to be dead, it will mess everything up."

Killian nodded as he thumbed his goatee. "Aye, I agree. Have any idea's on how to find her?"

"No," Emma replied. "But I know someone who might."

"You cannot be serious, Swan!" Killian groaned. "We just escaped from his prison and you want to go back so he can throw us back in there again?"

"Do you have a better idea?" She mused. When he didn't reply, she smirked and held out her hand in front of her. "Lead the way."

Emma began walking first despite her gesture, unwilling to wait for the pirate in front of her to move. She took one step, then another, and groaned loudly when she had a hard time walking through the mud that seemed to have accumulated on the forest floor.

"What I wouldn't give to be on pavement right about now."

"Swan." Emma turned her head back as he said her name, curious as to why it sounded as if he were laughing.

"What?" She asked, her eyebrows lifting in annoyance.

"I think we need to do something about your attire."

She looked down. "Seriously?" Emma's arms fell to her waist in defeat. "Again?"

Killian smirked. "Unless you want to give yourself away, by all means."

Emma sighed, closed her eyes one more time and pictured the dress and cloak they had 'borrowed' when they first arrived in the enchanted forest. With another quick motion she lifted her hand and for a brief second was engulfed in her white smoke. When everything around her cleared, Emma looked down and found herself smiling. Everything she had worn before now clung to her body, her normal present day leather coat and accompanied clothes gone.

Emma beamed as her eyes lifted and met Killian's, whose mouth now wore his signature mischievous smile. "I could get used to this dressing myself with magic thing."

"Aye, me too love."

Emma shook her head, still smiling. "Well, which way?"

Killian pointed in the direction of Rumpelstiltskin's castle and began walking. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm not sure we really have another choice. It's a chance we have to take to keep the future from being changed too drastically."

"After you." He said, smiling, as he held out his hand this time.

Emma returned the smile, feeling her cheeks flush as his ocean blue eyes flickered with delight as she walked past him and into the forest beyond.

"You think he'll help us again? He didn't seem to keen on it the first time." Killian asked, falling in step beside her.

Emma shrugged. "I figured we mention we may have drastically altered the future again and may have ruined his chance at his curse and he'll listen."

"You really would make one hell of a pirate, Swan."


	2. Feeling's Are A Fickle Thing

The skies had grown darker and more ominous as the day wore on, giving the air around them a bitter cold feeling as if a storm weren't too far off on the horizon. The wind picked up, blowing Emma's cowl down from around her face, sending a chill down her spine. Leaves began to fall off of the trees and dance around them in a frenzied cacophony, giving the forest the appearance of hundreds of tiny green and red fairies fluttering about. The thought amused Emma because it probably wasn't too far off of a possibility considering they _were_ in the Enchanted Forest.

Emma and Killian had continued to walk through morning, afternoon, and into dusk not bothering to stop and look for food or water, which was beginning to take its toll on their bodies. Finding a fallen tree log, Emma plopped down on it unable to will her legs to move any further, exhausted.

"I don't know about you, but I may collapse completely if we don't find food or water soon."

"Aye," Replied Killian. He caught sight of the sky growing ever more ominous above him and grimaced. "I think shelter would probably be a wise decision as well, love."

Emma sighed. "It would rain on us."

"Can't control the weather, Swan! Or can you?" He eyed her suspiciously then winked.

"I highly doubt I can control the weather," She replied shaking her head as a smile grew across her lips. "And with the way our luck is going lately, I'm not sure I'd even want to try."

"Agreed, Lass."

"So... shelter, food, and water. Any ideas?"

Killian looked around the forest around them and eyed exactly what he was looking for deeper into the forest. Between two tree's that had fallen, a mixture of brush and moss had grown over-top creating something that looked like a canopy that looked to be where deer had previously made their home. It was a large enough space to fit two people and a fantastic sight that he smiled at.

"Are you able to walk a little while longer, Swan?"

"I honestly don't know."

Without hesitation, Killian strode over to the exhausted woman sitting on the log in front of him, bent down, wrapped his good arm around the back of her knees and his hooked-arm around her shoulders and in one swift motion, lifted her into the air and into the makeshift cradle of his arms.

"Killian... what are you doing?" She asked, looking down at the ground she had seemingly just been stolen away from.

"I'm not going to risk you collapsing and drifting into the nether. You are our chance at getting back to Storybrooke. And besides Swan," He looked down at her as he spoke her name, eyes a deep blue ocean full of mystery, "this little adventure of ours would be awfully lackluster without you around."

Emma smiled and searched her mind for some sort of 'thank you,' but failed miserably and instead turned away and looked ahead of them as she felt her cheeks turning hot with embarrassment.  
"Where are we headed, anyway?" She asked, looking up at the scruffy pirate above her.

"Do you see that large area of mushed together green ahead of us?" He asked, nodding in the direction he was referring to.

"Yes," Emma replied, squinting to try to make out the area he was talking about further in the distance in the quickly dying light of the day.

"That will serve as our make shift camp for the night. The brush has grown into its own canopy more or less and will have to suffice as an escape of the most definite rainstorm that seems to be about to envelope us."

Emma grinned at him. "Since when did you become such an explorer, Hook?"

"I wasn't always a pirate, Swan." His eyes flickered at some distant memory and in another second it was gone. Emma made a mental note to ask him about it at another time.

The rest of the walk to the makeshift canopy was done in silence. Emma was lost in thought trying to figure out what she had seen in Killian's eyes and Killian was trying to ignore the pain that had formed in his heart at the remembrance of his brother and a time when he wasn't a pirate. Neither spoke and neither could look at one another.

By the time they had finally arrived at the canopy darkness enveloped the entire forest and the rain had begun to fall in a downpour, as if the heaven's themselves had opened, soaking both pirate and savior to the very bone. Everything around them was completely wet, save for the little nook they both occupied.

Emma marveled at the intricate layering and weaving the branches and vines had caused above her to create the little shelter that they had taken refuge under. It was only when she looked out into the pitch black night at the thousands of raindrops that were falling that she realized she was shivering.

"Emma, you need to take your wet clothes off or you're going to catch a cold."

But she only smiled in response and waved her hand in the air and in an instant the familiar white smoke of her magic enveloped them both in its mysterious grip. When it had dissipated, their clothes were completely dried, leaving no trace that they were ever caught in the rain to begin with.

Emma beamed at him, her smile almost as bright as the lightning that flashed in the distance. To her, it felt amazing to fully accept her magic now, but it felt even better that she could show it off in front of him.

"Quite impressive, Swan." He responded to her smile, his voice sounding distant, as if he were somewhere else altogether.

"Wait till you see this."

She closed her eyes again, took a deep breath and held out her hand. A few moments went by and nothing, then, in the very center of her palm a tiny bright white light erupted. Small at first, but it grew larger every passing second until her entire hand held the glowing ball.

"There. Now I can see you," She said with the same beaming smile that this time, he could actually see.

"Aye."

Emma frowned. "What's the matter with you, Killian?"

"Weather, no food, and no water put's one in a foul mood."

"Don't do that. Talk to me."

"A conversation for another time perhaps, Swan."

Emma inched herself closer to him, letting go of the ball of light she held, allowing it to float in the right corner where she had just sat. She nudged his leg gently and he turned to his right to look at her. His eyes looked sad and empty.

"It doesn't seem this storm is going to let up, so I see no need to dodge my questions, Hook. Besides, sleep doesn't seem like it will come easy tonight with the hurricane raging in front of us. What better way to pass the time than with conversation? Come on, tell me what's got your leather panties in a twist." She finished the last of that sentence with a grin, nudging his arm this time with hers.

He couldn't help but smile at her and he sighed. "It's the memory of my brother and what I once was before I became a pirate."

Killian had piqued her interest, he had never spoken of his life before he became a pirate. She turned her entire body sideways so she was looking directly at him to give him her full attention, her floating ball of white light now facing her back.

"Go on," She persisted with a smile.

"I was a Lieutenant in the Royal Navy. For fear of boring you with the details, we had a mission to go to Neverland and only I returned home. He died in my arms. I rebelled against the King and that's how I became a pirate. As for how I became a one-handed pirate, well, you already know that tale, love."

Emma felt a sickening feeling begin to well up inside of her abdomen, she felt horrible and her heart ached. "I'm so sorry, Killian. I didn't mean for you to rehash your past. I know how it must hurt."

"Aye, it does. But he's gone and there's nothing I can change about that, now. All I can do is make my brother proud."

"I believe you already have."

Killian turned to look at her, amazed that this woman continued to see the good within him and his insides burned with desire. Her emerald eyes flickered with emotion he couldn't recall ever seeing before. He smiled at her and swallowed hard, and without realizing it, began to slowly lean in towards her.

"Killian..."

His name was lost to him, though. All he could remember was what her lips tasted like when they had kissed in Neverland. He found it ironic; he lost something to that God forsaken island: his brother, yet he had gained something as well: her. Emma Swan. He wasn't even sure what she was to him, or him to her, but all he understood at that moment was he needed to feel her lips against his again.

His mind went fuzzy and he closed his eyes. Their faces were so close now that he could feel her breath on his skin. Closer, closer...

_BOOM!_

The entire sky above them lit up as lightning hit a tree directly in front of them causing sparks and pieces of broken, burnt wood to fall down with the ongoing downpour. A tiny fire had erupted at the very top of the tree but was quickly extinguished by the heavy rain.

Emma jumped backwards, grabbing at her heart with her right hand and his arm with her left as she erupted in laughter. Killian laughed as well, mainly at the irony that they had almost kissed once again and something had happened to interrupt them. He was beginning to think the universe was against him being happy.

"That scared the living hell out of me!" Emma cried, still laughing.

"Aye. If you thought that was something, you should see the storms on the open sea, Lass."

"I bet." Emma replied, calming down now as reality was setting in at what had almost occurred again between them. She cleared her throat as an awkward silence fell over their tiny camp. "Is there any way to get food or water before we attempt sleep?"

"Food is out of the question, as finding anything in this storm that would serve the purpose is almost impossible. As for drink, the rain water should suffice."

Emma hadn't thought of that. She quickly cupped her hands together and inched herself halfway out into the rain so only her arms were getting wet. Within seconds the little bowl she had made with her palms was full of water and she drank.

"As I said before, you're quite the explorer, Hook."

He smiled. "Aye, well, I think we should attempt sleep as we have a long trek ahead of us tomorrow if we're to get to the Dark One's castle."

Emma nodded and in one quick swipe of her hand through the air, extinguished her little ball of glowing light. She searched the darkness for his form, and as her eyes adjusted she noticed he was leaning against the left side of their makeshift "tent," eyes closed. She quietly crept next to him, giving him one last smile before she leaned her body against his, resting her head on his shoulder.

Killian looked down and smiled. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her tiny frame before closing his eyes once more.

His dreams were of the sea that night, the storms that raged and passed, the sea life he had seen while captaining the Jolly Roger, and the towns he had visited and forgotten. And although he was happy on his grand ship, something was always missing.

_He turned around from the helm and held out his good hand to an invisible presence behind him. A tiny hand grabbed his and he wrapped his fingers around hers, leading her to the wheel of his ship before picking her up in his arms. Her long blonde hair flowed around the blue lace dress she was wearing and into the wind as gusts wrapped around her slender frame._

Killian held onto the wheel with his hook and looked at the girl in his arms, a grand smile playing across his mouth. "What do you think, my love?"

Her emerald eyes lit up. "It's so big and blue, papa!"


	3. Do You Believe In Fate?

_Emma checked herself one more time in the mirror and admired her dress. This dress in particular was a forest green gown that flowed straight down, criss-crossed against her chest and tied around the back of her neck. The material itself was adorned with gold lace creating designs she could have never imagined were possible. She smiled to herself before turning and heading towards the wooden door with intricate designs laid into the wood in front of her. She still wasn't used to wearing these types of dresses, corsets, or anything fairytale-esque, but she could definitely get used to it. After all, she was a princess by birth and this attire definitely made her birth role feel quite fitting._

_Before turning the handle she took a deep breath and looked towards her right at the white gown that now laid flat across the large wood-framed bed. She couldn't believe this was really happening and her stomach turned inside out with nervousness. She took another deep breath before fully exiting the room and walked up the wooden stairs._

_The sky was a light periwinkle blue with patches of white puffy clouds that looked more like cotton as they floated along as the sun began to set in the distance. The wind blew past her in a light gust, wrapping its invisible sea salt-smelling presence around her as Emma breathed in deep and she found herself smiling once more, then she noticed the vast deep blue surrounding her._

_Waves rocked up against the side of the ship, causing Emma to lose her balance as she reached for the thing nearest her: the helm. Then he was there._

_"Have to be more careful, love." She heard him say, his arm wrapping gently around her waist to catch her from falling. "Can easily lose your balance out here, but you'll get used to it soon." He nodded as he finished his sentence, giving her an encouraging smile._

_"It's truly breathtaking, Killian. I envy you for how many years you sailed and witnessed spectacles like this."_

_Killian beamed and scooped her body in his arms until she lay on her back staring up into his ocean blue eyes, which she found ironic considering she could get as lost in them as she could staring out at the sea._

_"What shall we do now that I have you on my ship?" His devilish grin played across his mouth with every word he spoke. _

_Emma smiled at him, her earlier butterflies forgotten as a new-found confidence enveloped her in his arms. "Let's make a baby."_

* * *

Emma's eyes flashed open as she gasped for breath, sat up and frantically looked around her. She was in the Enchanted Forest, still inside the protection of their make-shift shelter of intertwined tree limbs and shrubbery. It looked to be early morning as the sun was only barely visible through the trees above her, any remnants of last nights storm apparent in a handful of puffy white and gray clouds that passed overhead.

Sighing deeply, she wiped the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead away on her cloak. _It was just a dream._ She managed to deduct as she half stood, half crawled out of their shelter. _Why the hell did I dream something like that about Hook?_ Hook. So lost in her thoughts of her dream that she had failed to realize he was no where to be seen.

Emma frantically looked around but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Alone in the Enchanted Forest was the last place she wanted to be. "Hook!" She screamed. "Killian!"

"Did you miss me, love?"

The lilt of his voice sent a shiver down her spine as she turned to see him walking up to her. The first thing she noticed was his mud covered gloves, the second thing: his piercing blue eyes peeking out behind his windblown hair.

"Why did you leave me alone?" Emma asked, her voice sounding sadder than she intended it to.

"We're in the Enchanted Forest, I figured why not put my pirating skills to good use?"

Emma crossed her arms and sighed, her expression resembling something of a mother scorning her son as he stopped by her side next to the tree they had called camp last night. He glanced up at her and laughed before laying down his satchel on the ground. As he opened it, Emma saw tiny black and blue berries fall out onto the flap that now made a make-shift plate.

"I jest, Swan. I knew you had to be hungry after we weren't able to search for food in the storm last night, so I decided to see what I could find while you slept. Unfortunately, I'm not that great of a hunter as I seem to be an explorer."

"Are they safe to eat?" She asked, bending down next to him, so close that their legs touched.

In an instant, Emma was thrown back into her dream: his arms around her waist, his ocean blue eyes staring down at her, her fragile body in his arms; it felt so real. His touch was electric, purposeful or not, and it made her mind completely hazy, so much so that she could think no longer and the berries that sat in front of her were forgotten. Overwhelmed, she let go of the tree trunk she was holding onto to steady herself while she bent down and let herself fall to the ground on her back.

* * *

The clouds had disappeared now and the sun seemed to shine brighter in the sky than earlier when she first awoke in their camp. Birds chirped all around her, sending their frenzy hypnotic melody cascading over her, making her feel as if she were floating. _Am I floating?_

Emma opened her eyes completely. Above her, was the scruffy face of the pirate she had come to know so well. He was carrying her, her body bouncing lightly in his arms with every soft step he attempted to make. When she stirred in his arms, he immediately looked down. His expression was one Emma had only seen a couple of times, mainly when his or her life was threatened and her stomach dropped.

Killian knelt to the ground, lowering her body gently until she was no longer in his arms and instead rested on the cool grass.

"Are you all right, love? You gave me quite a scare." The seriousness in his voice echoed throughout her mind and she sat up slowly, Killian lending her a gentle hand behind her back to steady her.

"I don't know," She admitted, her head still as fuzzy as it was before. "What happened to me?"

"You knelt down to eat the berries, fell backwards, and passed out." His eyes gave away every emotion he was trying to hide, every inch of worry seeped through his bones and into every action he took after he spoke. He swallowed a lump in his throat before beginning to speak anew. "I decided staying in one area for too long in the light probably wasn't the best idea if Regina's guards are looking for us – or worse, the girl we lost, so I carried you. I believe we're only a few miles away from Rumpelstiltskin's castle."

"Thank you for taking care of me, Killian." Emma replied with a soft but weak smile. "I think I'm just a little hungry, that's all." She knew she was half-lying and she desperately hoped he wouldn't see through her facade.

Without hesitating he reached in the satchel he carried and handed her a handful of berries, then sat quietly next to her, occasionally sipping at the flask in his hands.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emma asked after awhile, breaking the silence that had befallen them.

"Of course, love."

She sat the few remaining berries back in the satchel that she now held in her lap and stared straight ahead, her face devoid of any emotion. "Do you believe in fate, Killian?"

The subject of the question was so unexpected that he turned his head towards her and stared at her with curious, bright eyes. "Aye, Lass. I do." He replied slowly.

"Do you believe that two people could meet under the most unexpected circumstances, yet they were supposed to meet – even destined, and are meant to be together?" She ended her question with a sigh and turned her head towards his longing gaze.

Killian sat up, leaned his upper body against his now bent knee, and thumbed the hair on his chin. "What is this about, Emma?"

"I- I don't know. Just being here, in this place. It's magical. It truly is. And..."

"And?"

Emma leaned closer and licked her lips, the air seemed to catch in her chest with every dreadfully slow breath she took. His eyes tore into her, into her very core, her soul, and she felt herself being almost magnetically pulled towards them, towards him – or so that's the only way she could describe it in her mind.

"Killian... I have to tell you something." The words caught in her throat as if she were about to choke on them. She found herself reaching towards his face and laid her hand on his cheek.

"Well, well. Don't let me spoil the romantic moment! I cannot wait to hear what you have to tell the pirate!"

Rumpelstiltskin bounced up and down on his heels like an excited child waiting for a toy from his papa, fingers intertwined within each other, his mischievous smile playing across his golden mouth.

"Impeccable timing as usual, crocodile." Killian managed to say through gritted teeth as he stood, letting Emma's hand fall away from his cheek, which he quickly caught in mid-air and grabbed on to, helping her stand.

"Watch your tongue, _pirate_, unless you want me to rip it from your filthy mouth. I let you walk away alive once, I may not be so eager to do so again."

"Mr. Go-, Rumpelstiltskin," Emma began, purposefully interrupting the two men and stepping between them, "we need your help again."

"So it seems." Rumpelstiltskin replied, taking a few steps to his right, then back to his left again. "Now why aren't you and this one," He took a moment to point to the leather-clad pirate behind her, "back where you came from?"

"The wand you gave us didn't work."

"Incorrect," Rumpelstiltskin mused, throwing a finger in the air. "It wasn't the wand that wasn't working, my dear. It was your magic."

"That's not true!" Emma cried, taking another step forward towards him. "The wand glowed! My magic is there, it was working!"

"Aye, dearie, your magic is definitely there. I can feel it radiating from within you," He grinned, his yellow teeth showing behind gold lips, "but it isn't working." He took a step towards her, then another, until he fully circled her, stopping finally to face her once again. "Magic is a funny thing," He started with a strange giggle, "you have to _want_ it to work for it to actually work."

"I don't understand," Emma pleaded, her hands moving in the air in front of her to show her frustration. "I wanted my magic to work. I wanted the portal to open so Killian and I could go back home."

"Are you positive?"

"What the bloody hell do you mean 'are you positive?'" Killian asked from behind Emma. "I was there, she used her magic. Your bloody wand didn't work."

"I really don't understand why I let you live."

Emma couldn't answer and ignored the two men bickering. She looked anywhere else but at the Dark One in front of her. It was bad enough he doubted her intentions, it was even worse she was beginning to agree with him.

"Why your magic didn't let the portal open isn't relevant," Rumpelstiltskin said in a kinder tone she had yet to hear him sound like since being in the Enchanted Forest, "why you want to stay here, however, is." He finished his sentence with another flick of his wrist, index finger flying into the air.

"I don't understand," She asked, her voice, expression, and body language displaying how truly defeated she felt.

"You need to figure out what's here that is holding you back, dearie. When you do, then your heart shall open to returning you to the life you previously had before coming here... if that life is still what you desire."

Emma sighed. Her mind was jumbled and way too fuzzy to begin even wondering why she wanted to remain in the Enchanted Forest and not return home to Storybrooke to be with her family.

"Well, if that will be all! Good luck, uh, searching your soul." The Dark One said with what Emma and Killian could only define as the evilest snicker they had ever heard or seen.

"Oh, Rumpelstiltskin, there's one more thing!" Emma called out as he began walking away, causing him to stop and turn around once more. "The woman that was with us, the one we saved from Regi- the Evil Queen's castle, when I used my magic to put us back into the Enchanted Forest to leave your vault, she wasn't with us."

He grinned and placed his fingers together once more. "Why, she's back at the castle, dearie. Her execution is set to take place tomorrow morning. I heard Snow White somehow escaped being burned to death, and in true Evil Queen style," He said as he turned on his heels, "she's going to burn your missing lady instead in her place."

Emma's mouth dropped open and she turned to Killian, searched his eyes for any answers, anything he could say to make time rewind, to make her magic work so they were back in Storybrooke, but he was as lost as her.

Turning back around, Emma caught the last glimpse of Rumpelstiltskin disappearing in his purplish black puff of smoke, and in an instant, he was gone. Dropping to the ground, Emma clutched her head in her hands as tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks.

"This is all my fault. She's going to die because of me."

Killian knelt down by her side and wrapped her body in his arms, pulling her head against his chest which she accepted fully. "This isn't your fault, love. She was supposed to die, we were the one's that changed her fate. But you are the Savior and you always do what's right."

Emma pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. How he always knew how to comfort her right when she needed it and how she needed it completely blew her mind.

He wiped away her tears with his gloved hands, as he did the night before last when they were still with her parents, and smiled at her. "We'll get her back, love. I promise."

"Thank you for believing in me, Killian." She managed to say in-between tear-driven breaths.

"I'll always believe in you, Swan." He replied, his smile fading away as he rested his hand on her wet cheek. "Now, are you able to walk from earlier?" He cleared his throat and stood, holding out a gloved hand to help her. Every nerve inside of his body was telling him to kiss her, but he couldn't. When and if she felt comfortable enough to initiate a kiss again, then that's when it would happen he had decided on his berry picking venture earlier that morning.

She nodded as she stood. "I think so. The berries helped. I'm not sure what came over me."

Killian bent down to pick up his satchel and then began walking in the direction of the Queen's castle, Emma walking in stride beside him.

"By the way, love, what is it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Emma glanced at him quickly then faced forward, hoping he hadn't notice every inch of color drain from her face. "It isn't important now, let's just focus on finding her. How do you suppose we'll get back into the castle, anyway?"

Killian shrugged. "Let's hope the wolf is feeling kind today, as well."

"What?" Emma asked turning her head to face him, eyebrow raised.

"You'll see, Swan."


	4. Comfort In Control

Dusk had begun to fall over the Enchanted Forest, casting eery magenta and charcoal colored shadows throughout and over every tree, limb, and vine, making the forest around Killian and Emma seemingly come alive as they made their way towards the Evil Queen's castle.

As they traveled they decided to stay as close to the road as possible, choosing to avoid walking directly on the it and instead further into the forest but close enough to the road so that they could see if anyone was coming or going. Killian had suggested doing this as they would be able to see if the Evil Queen had left her castle at all, and if she had, then it would make breaking in through the cave again that him and Charming had previously used that much easier.

The majority of their plan and traveling went off without a hitch. Very few people passed by on the road to and from the Queen's castle, and only once did a salesman on horseback head in the direction of the towering fortress and very shortly after, fled the same direction he had came.

By nightfall they had made it to the outer edges of the forest where Killian had met Red just a few nights before.

"We're waiting for Ruby?"

"Aye," Killian replied, his voice almost a whisper. "I wasn't sure she'd even be here, I was taking a chance she'd somehow still be in the area and smell us – or however she does her 'wolfy stuff.' But I assume she's moved on."

Emma sighed. "So we really have no plan then?"

Killian cocked his head to the side and bit his lip, his endless blue eyes finding hers in the shadows surrounding them. "I'm going into the castle alone, love. I'll get the girl and meet you here."

"What!" She almost yelled. "You have got to be joking. You are joking, right?"

"I wish I was, Swan, but it's too dangerous. You're the savior, I cannot risk losing you." He grimaced as her cheeks turned redder. "I'll go through the same cave your father and I rescued you-"

"I rescued myself, thank you very much."

"Yes, about that love, why did you rob me of my dashing rescue?"

"I told you, the only one who saves me is me."

The corner of her mouth twisted upwards into a grin Killian had only seen on very rare occasions – the most memorable and recent one being in the tavern two nights past.

"Besides," She continued, interrupting his thoughts of her untying her dress just enough to allow for her to 'keep his old self occupied,' "I can take care of myself, as well."

"Swan I'm not letting you come with me." Killian replied, his expression and tone becoming much more serious. "There isn't any way I'm letting you put your life in danger."

"Did you not do the same when you fell in the portal after me, Hook? Did you not put your life in danger to protect me?"

He didn't reply and instead averted his gaze to the massive fortification in the distance and licked his lips. She had made her point and she had won the argument by doing so, which wasn't an uncommon thing for Emma to do but it definitely didn't mean he was happy about it.

"So what's the plan, Hook?" Emma asked, accepting that he wasn't going to respond to her previous question.

"Shh." He replied quickly and ducked down behind a rather large tree that was in front of them, pulling Emma with him.

"What?" She mouthed to him, not daring to speak. It wasn't until after she asked her question that she realized why he had pulled her down with him.

In front of them on the road, a large black carriage pulled by two large black horses appeared as almost simultaneously a lone rider on another black horse arrived from the direction Killian and Emma had come from. They didn't have to guess who the carriage belonged to.

Shortly after the carriage stopped - the lone rider, who the two hiding behind the tree could tell was more of a soldier than just a horseman – hopped down off of his horse, walked to the carriage, and turned the handle on the door to open it. He then held out his hand and within seconds another hand covered with a long black glove, took his and Regina, The Evil Queen stepped out.

Her dress was long, black, and flowing. She wore a silver crown adorned with black jewels on the top of her head and her hair was pulled back in a large curly bun with loose curls that fell down around her face. Emma had never seen Regina look this way before besides when she saw her at the ball with Killian, and although she hated everything Regina stood for here in the past, she did think she looked beautiful in this fairytale land. It made Emma wish she could somehow be a part of both worlds.

Regina took back her hand from the man in front of her and motioned towards her massive fortress behind them. "I will return shortly. I want you to do what you must and when by the time I return, I want rid of it." And with that one sentence, she returned to her carriage and the horses sped off in the opposite direction of her castle. The lone rider jumped back on to his horse and sped back towards the castle.

Emma and Killian stood again. "What do you think she's trying to get rid of?" She asked the pirate standing next to her.

Killian stroked the hair on his chin with his thumb, he was afraid to answer. He swallowed hard and looked into the emerald eyes searching his face for answers. "I don't know, love. But there's only one way to find out, we need to get into that castle."

Emma nodded towards the trees on the opposite side of the road. "The cave, then?"

"Aye." Killian replied. He grabbed her hand with his hook and led her to the dirt road, looking both ways multiple times before crossing to make sure no one was around or following them. They passed through the trees unnoticed and came to the wall of mountain and rock where the cave was housed.

Killian stared inside the large dark hollow hole, unsheathed his sword, and grinned at Emma. "You wanna light the way, love?"

She smiled and with a flick of her wrist in the air, her little ball of white light was in the palm of her hand. "Ready?"

Killian's eyes glimmered as he nodded. "Lead the way."

Emma nodded back, grin still playing across her mouth as she kept eye contact with him until she had completely passed him. With her arm extended and her palm up, she entered the cave first with Killian following directly behind.

Water dripped off of the ceiling to the stone ground, causing little droplets to pitter patter in a rhythmic song all around them. The cave itself smelled of mildew, rotten earth and was pitch black, the only light coming from Emma's magic glow in the palm of her hand. Rodents big and small ran quickly for cover as they traveled further into the cave, their feet splashing against the water that had accumulated on the ground with each step they took.

"The entrance should be right up here," Emma explained, pointing ahead. "It wasn't too far of a walk when I met you in here with Charming and Ruby after the woman and I escaped."

"You mean robbed me of my romantic rescue," Killian corrected her with a snicker.

"You'll never get over that, will you?"

"I suppose you'll just have to make it up to me, love."

Emma sighed and shook her head. Although she'd never admit it, he did make her smile.

As they neared the end of the tunnel, they came to a giant stone wall blocking the stairs that led to the dungeons above. Emma held her hand up to the wall, tracing the light along the edges to see if there were any way past it and after one final frustrated examination of the giant rock, she decided there wasn't.

"Regina must have blocked the way once she had figured out you and the girl escaped." Killian suggested, motioning towards the rock.

Emma turned toward Killian and laughed. "Well aren't you just Captain Obvious?"

"Funny, love." He replied with a defeated, but humorous sigh. "Is there any way you can use your magic to move the rock or get rid of it altogether?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I can try. It's going to get dark in here for a second."

Emma closed her fist and extinguished the light that she had conjured at the entrance to the cave. Blindly she felt the air in front of her until she felt the cold, wet stone underneath her fingertips. She gave herself a second to steady herself, closed her eyes, and then she probed out with her magic from deep inside of her core. She traced along the giant rock formation with her fingers for the barely visible gap between the rock and the wall and focused on it with her mind. She could see the gap, could feel the open fresh air – well, as fresh as it could be for being a dungeon – behind the rock, but try as she might her magic could not penetrate the magic binding the rock and wall together.

Emma sighed into the darkness and released her magic, letting herself come back to reality. "Its useless, Hook. I can't do it. It's like there's some kind of magic blocking me. It isn't dark magic because I'd be able to break through the rock if it was. I remember Regina always talking about blood magic," She shrugged as she reconjured the ball of light in her hand, squinting to see through the newly lit corridor as the leather clad pirate in front of her came into focus, "I guess it might be that."

Killian put a comforting hand on her cheek and thumbed away a tear that dared to show. "It's going to be alright, love. We'll find another way to get her back. For now, let's just get out of this damp, dreary place."

Emma led the way out of the cave the same way they entered: with her arm extended and palm to the sky, but this time, Killian kept his arm intertwined with hers and stayed beside her. He kept looking at her and with each passing minute he noticed the color had slowly began to drain from her face, as if she were giving up completely and losing all hope. His heart raced; after hearing what Regina had said to the lone rider that he assumed was one of her knights, he feared the worst and he knew Emma did too.

As they were nearing the exit of the cave, they heard hooves against hard dirt and both savior and pirate quickly darted from the entrance and dropped to the ground behind another tree. Emma quickly closed her fist as her light dwindled away into nothingness as Killian rested his arm over her back as to guard her from anyone that may come for them in case the light or they were seen. But no one came.

The same black carriage that had arrived before they entered the cave was back and waiting on the road. For quite a few very long minutes, no one exited the carriage. Then another set of hooves against dirt sounded in the distance, coming towards the Queen's carriage from the castle beyond: the same lone rider.

Once again, he jumped off of his horse and turned the handle to the carriage, grabbing the Queen's hand as she stepped out and onto the ground below her. Her expression was one that was not happy.

"Well? Did you dispose of it?" Her voice was furious as she spoke, her eyes piercing through her henchman as she stared him down.

The man's body flinched at her tone and he looked down, then back up at Regina before he replied. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but we are still cleaning up what remains of the charred body."

Emma's heart dropped. Charred body. "She's... she's dead. We're too late." She whispered into the air as fresh tears streamed down her face. The not so distant memory of her mother almost being burned alive at the pole inside of her own castle flashed in Emma's mind and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

Killian turned and stared at her. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to make her feel better but before he could put his jumbled thoughts into words, a yell from in front of them caused him to turn his attention back towards the road.

"Why must I do everything myself!" Regina screamed, throwing her hands in the air. "I give you one small order. One. And you can't even do that!"

"I'm s-sorry, Your Majesty. I'll head back to the castle right away and we'll finish as soon as possible." The man bowed and went to turn around but Regina grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around so he was facing her.

"Why would I let you leave again to go finish what should have already been done? You're useless to me, as that girl was before you."

Before the man could reply, Regina shoved her hand into the man's chest and yanked out his heart. The rider fell to his knees, clutching at the now empty space where his beating organ used to be for only seconds before the Queen crushed it in her hand. She smiled as the rider fell over lifeless to the ground in front of her.

"Pathetic excuse for a human being." She said as she spun around on her heels and grabbed onto the handle on the outside of her carriage. "We're heading back to the castle immediately," Were her last words to the driver right before she disappeared into the blackness beyond, slamming the door behind her. Within seconds the black carriage was out of their view as the wheels spun quickly back towards the castle.

Emma lifted herself off the ground and turned around to sit against the tree as a sudden dizziness came over her. Her mouth hung open as tears streamed down her face. "I don't understand," She finally said as Killian kneeled in front of her. "Rumpelstiltskin said we had until tomorrow night. Why would she kill her early? What purpose did that serve?"

Killian placed his hand on her cheek once more and she looked up at him. "You know Regina, love, she picks and chooses when and why she does things on a whim." Her emerald eyes looked empty and lost and he lacked the understanding of how to make her feel better. "I'm sorry I failed you, Swan."

Letting her head rest in the palm of his hand, she reached up with her own hand to cover his on her cheek. "You didn't fail me, Hook." She barely said in a whisper as she closed her eyes and listened to the crickets surrounding them. "We disturbed the reality here. We weren't supposed to save her and we did. That's my fault. I know I was supposed to let what happened in the past happen, but she was going to die. I'm the savior, I was supposed to save her, I'm supposed to save people. I failed her and now she is dead because of me." She completely lost it then, her hand falling from his as she leaned back against the tree and gasped for breath between muffled cries and sobs.

He didn't know what to do. His brain had turned to mush inside of its cavity within his head; he could no longer think or speak. There she sat in front of him, crying, blaming herself for something that was completely out of their control. There sat the woman he loved more than he could ever admit to her – or himself, and he had no idea what to do. Then the answer came to him, rushing over his entire body as if it were obvious the entire time. He did the only thing he knew he could, the only thing that made sense. His entire body screamed at him to move.

"Emma." Her name coming out of his mouth was the sweetest, most cherished sound she had ever heard and it made her heart long for something more than right here, right now. Emma opened her eyes, expecting him to say something more but when she did, she caught a quick glimpse of his deep ocean blue eyes closing inches away from her face before his lips met hers.

Killian wrapped his good hand around the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her golden hair. He kissed her softly, passionately, and slow. He wanted to make her feel better, he hated seeing her cry, hated seeing her fall apart. She was the savior, yes, but behind her hard exterior he knew she was still a flawed human being that made mistakes and felt things, and that's what he loved about her most.

Emma closed her eyes and let herself be kissed, moving her mouth in sync with his. All of her sadness and despair faded away and nothing else mattered anymore. They were alone together, here, in the Enchanted Forest and right now his lips against hers were the most important thing. She felt his fingers in her hair, felt his desperate lips against hers, felt the hair on his face tickle her mouth, tasted the last of her tears run down her cheeks and into their mouths as they moved together. Everything was perfect.

Then he pulled away, breathless as reality sunk into him once again. He rested his forehead against hers and the only thing she could feel was her heart pounding in her chest.

"What was that for?" She breathed and slowly opened her eyes once more.

"I apologize, Swan." He replied, backing away from her face and looked into her searching eyes. "I just was trying to get you to stop crying."

She smiled and wiped her face of the wetness that remained from her tears. "Well it worked."

He smiled and leaned back against the tree beside her, trying not to feel awkward or angry for breaking his promise he made to himself. "Aye, it seems so."

Emma took a deep breath in and then let it out. Her eyes searched the darkness in front of her for any answers to anything, but found none. Her insides were going crazy. Her stomach felt like a thousand butterflies had completely taken over and she had to do everything in her power to not scream, cry, or grab him and kiss him again. She was a complete mess and a ball of jumbled emotion and she knew she could no longer hide it from him. He always said he saw right through her, after all.

"So what now?" She asked, sitting up partially to get a better look at the man sitting on her left in the dark.

"I don't know, Swan. I guess permanent shelter until we're able to figure out your magic and that wand. We have to find somewhere to stay tonight as I think sleeping down the road from the Queen's castle is ill-advised."

Emma chuckled. "Thank you, Killian."

He turned his head to look at her. She had finally stopped crying; the dried lines that traced down her cheeks were the only evidence that she ever had. Her golden hair was disheveled and out of place, blown around from the wind and storm that had pummeled them that entire night. Despite not being bathed and having dirt and tear marks on her face, he still thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"I apologize for kissing you, Emma." He finally said, turning away from her, too embarrassed and ashamed of himself for giving in.

Emma leaned over and gently touched his face, turning his head so he was looking into her eyes. "Killian, that's what I'm thanking you for. Thank you for the-," She stumbled to find the right words, " for making me feel like I'm not a failure."

Her eyes traced a trail from his, over his nose, to the whiskers around his mouth, until they finally rested on his lips. She couldn't say the word 'kiss.' She still felt his lips on hers, his chin hair tickling her, but she couldn't talk about what had just happened between them. It frightened her. Was it just a kiss to make her feel better? Or did it mean more? And even if she did try to talk about it they'd never leave the forest and they had more important things to do right now than sit under a tree and make out. Although the thought did sound appealing and Emma smiled in spite of herself.

"Emma, it isn't your fault she died." He said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I know. I just feel horrible we couldn't save her life. She didn't deserve to die, she didn't do anything wrong."

"We tried. You tried, that's all we could do, love." He said with an encouraging smile. He didn't realize until that moment that she had made him feel better, also. "I suggest we get moving," He said as he stood, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him.

"Where are we going to go?"

"The tavern isn't too far from here, we might be able to accommodate a room for at least the night."

"The same tavern your past self was at?"

"Aye, don't remind me."

Emma let go of his hand as he began walking and stopped, an amused grin playing across her mouth.

Killian turned as he felt her hand leave his and eyed her suspiciously. "What are you up to, Swan?"

"I have an idea, Hook."

"What's that love? Going to get my past self drunk and take advantage of me again?"

She slapped his arm and sighed even though she was smiling. "You're never going to let any of that go, are you?"

"Aye, I think not." He replied with a sheepish grin. "Now what kind of plan are you concocting?"

Emma stood proudly and smiled. She couldn't believe she was about to say what she was thinking, let alone that she was even considering this as an actual idea.

"Hook, I want to steal the Jolly Roger."

* * *

_**A/N: Wow this chapter was hell to write. It was so sad! I seriously started crying when I wrote it. I wanted it to be emotional and heart felt for Emma and I wanted Killian to be completely torn because aside from Emma watching (what they thought was) her mother burn to death and her crying there, he had never really seen her THIS upset - let alone while they were completely alone. So I wanted to try and portray what he might be thinking and feeling when the woman he loves is completely falling apart in front of him. I hope I did an okay job!**_

_**I also wanted to thank you guys so much for reading my little story, favoriting it, reviewing it, and following it and me. I adore this story and I have so many idea's and such a huge ending already planned for it. I cannot wait to share it with you all. As always, I absolutely love to hear what you thought about it so pleaasseeeeee leave me reviews. I read each and every one of them! I also love messages. Please send me messages and let me know how you like it! I promise I respond to everything. Or catch me on Tumblr! (Link is on profile page.)**_

_**Again, thank you all so much for reading this. It means so much to me! I hope you all continue to stick with me and cannot wait for you to read chapter 5!**_


End file.
